


If He Never Saw Her Again

by ChooChooChooZ03



Category: yi tian tu long ji, 倚天屠龙记 | Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Wuji, F/M, Out of Character, Revenge theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChooChooZ03/pseuds/ChooChooChooZ03
Summary: They had taken her away from him when she took those arrows meant for her family.Now he wanted his payback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This fanfic is purely for fun fanfic writing purposes. No copyright infringement intended, and strictly no commercial gain. Source materials belong to their respective owners please. 
> 
> Warning:  
> As some might find this piece to be quite dark (or very dark for some), please be advised before proceeding. Nothing graphic though. This fanfic is extremely AU, didn't follow canon at all and deviated very far away from the source material. For this piece, no historical resemblance whatsoever (can be considered purely fictional fanfiction), and none intended.  
> Trigger warning: this piece contained emotional turmoils and content that might be a trigger for some, so if you are not comfortable with this, please don't proceed. Again, nothing graphic though. 
> 
> Darker, conflicted portrayal of WJ, perhaps an evil WJ so if you're stickler to the canon, you might not enjoy this. Major character's death (alluded in this part). Unfavorable portrayals of some characters from the original sources.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She had said that they would travel the world together. She had told him that she would be by his side when they journeyed the beautiful mountains, the crystal blue rivers. She had whispered softly in his ears that beautiful night when they abandoned all cares and just treasured each other’s company. When they became husband and wife.

That night, he found out that she was still alive. That her brother had plotted her fake death and her dad had given her an exit route. She had not planned to let him know of her presence or that she was alive. His stubborn Min-min. Yet, she underestimated his keen senses when it came to her. One sigh. Her one sigh was all he needed to let him know that she was nearby. That she was alive. His adrenaline rushed as he abandoned the riverbank where he had just floated his last paper lantern boat, bearing his hope to have his Min-min by his side, and frantically searched for her. Hoping that it was not his delirious fantasy. Hoping that it was indeed his sane reality.

He found her at the inn. Sitting alone in her room, her unlighted lantern boat in front her.

He remembered his euphoria when he barged into the room and saw her. There, sitting there at the table was his Min-min. His Min-min. Alive. In two big strides, he came to her. His strong arms pulled her tiny figure into his embrace.

“Do you know how much I miss you?”

That night, he blurted that question to the beautiful woman in his embrace. His love who had decorated his dreams with unending longings. But that night, he thought that those dreams would remain merely bad dreams. Bad dreams that would never haunt him again. That night, he thanked heaven for bringing her back to him in his waking hours. He held her hands tightly, never wanted to let go as they sat on the table. Her unlighted paper lantern boat was clearly visible.

‘Wishing husband was on her side’

A small smile appeared on his lips as he remembered the rush of pride when he saw her lantern then. He remembered his heart felt like bursting with all the happiness that he had so suddenly found again.

Her husband. She had considered him her husband.

That night, he lit her paper lantern boat as he wished to be by her side forever. As her husband. She asked him to paint her eyebrow as his third promises, and he promised to paint her eyebrow every day of their life.

But that every day of their life was far too few.

His mind wandered back to that night at the inn, when he gently kissed her. He could feel their heartbeats raced as he looked deeply into her eyes. Understanding filled them when he blurted the proposal that he had been dying to ask, the question he wished he had asked sooner.

“Marry me, Min-min”

He remembered whispering those words so softly in her ears that he feared she might not hear him. Until he met her wide bright eyes, looking back at him intensely. She was about to protest when he repeated the question again. Firmly. The quietness that befell them felt deafening for him, as he prayed that she would consent. He loved her. He needed her.

He nearly jumped in jubilation that night when she finally nodded. As quickly as he could, he rushed out to ask the innkeepers if they could get him red candles and a ‘shuang-shi’ symbol. Hoping that it was not too late to get them. And he remembered his joy when he brought those items back to her room. He thought that finally heaven blessed them to be together forever.

Together forever, he chuckled bitterly. These words had now become broken dreams that mocked him.

He remembered their simple wedding ceremony. In that room, just the two of them. That night, he gently pulled her to the bed, as he tried to ease her fear. It was her first time ever, and he hated to see the quiet fear and a spark of embarrassment in her beautiful eyes, behind her shy smile. That night, for once they finally let go of their hesitations, and just explored the happiness and pleasure they brought to each other. He remembered her trembling body as she softly called his name. A memory that had mercilessly kept him awake at night.

That night, he thanked heaven that he could finally be with his lover again. No, not just a lover. His wife. He felt a bit unhappy that he had to hurt her, and he promised to never hurt her again. To keep her away from harm.

'Promises that he failed to keep.' He cruelly reminded himself.

That night, they stayed together until midnight left them, and they talked. They talked about their reality. They shared their dream futures. She urged him to return to his sect’s military camp. She asked him to keep their union a secret. She told him that she would wait for him in Mongolia amidst his protests. He hated to admit that he was stubborn that night. That what she described was the best solution for them. For his safety, his reputation, his fights.

A cold laughter escape from his lips as he downed the wine in his hand. His safety. His battles. All she ever thought about was him. Yet, what had he ever given her? He could not even protect her.

The following morning, they had promised to meet each other at the hill before his Min-min left for her homeland. His wife. He remembered staying awake that night, feverishly carved a wooden box in likeness of the golden box she once gave to him not so long before. The broken box he had once treasured so much. The broken box that he had to throw away due to his foolishness in believing Zhiruo’s scheme. The broken box that he had to discard at his godfather’s insistence. 

But that day, when they said their goodbye, his members found them. Anger flowed through his veins as he remembered the endless schemes those members had thrown at them to trap her. Even pushing them to get married. Those traitors.

But his Min-min was smarter than them. She had foiled their attempts, and she had outsmarted each and everyone of them. A small comfort seeped through the fury as he consoled himself that he never told those men about his and Min-min’s secret marriage. That he listened to his Min-min’s advice.

And yet, he had been the reason why he was staring at the cold wooden name placard on the table, surrounded by those offerings. His gullibility, his naivete had caused her untimely death.

If only he did not beg her to stay one more night that afternoon. If only he just let her go that day. If only he had never asked to meet with her father and brother. If only. So many ‘if only’ ran through his head.

His body went cold when he remembered that day when he had to say his forever farewell to his love, his wife, his Min-min. He felt his world stopped when he saw those arrows pierced through her small body. Those arrows that had been prepared to bring down her father and brother by his members behind his back. But his Min-min, his brave Min-min had taken those arrows, giving her father and brother an escape route as her penitence to them.

‘I won’t let you or anyone hurt my family. I, Min-min Temur, can do what I say I will do’

Her words echoed through his ears as he rushed to her. He desperately begged her not to leave him, to stay with him as he frantically tried to save her. Even though he knew it was futile, he could not stop. He did not want to stop. For if he stopped, that meant she was gone. That meant he had lost her. She had looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. But he could see her determination, her peaceful acceptance, her contentment of saving her family. Her love for him.

‘Wuji, I..have..no…regret’

He repeated her last words in his head, over and over again. He closed his eyes as he recalled her beautiful smile on her lips. That day, his wife had left him forever, and this time, she could not come back to him. She would not come back. That day, pain and sadness drawn him as he let go of a sorrowful cry like a wounded wolf before anger washed through him. A terrifying wrath filled every inch of his body, a petrifying fury that he had never felt and never knew he could ever feel before. A rage that had torn down all his self-control, that had pushed his immense inner energy to lash out against those people who had gone behind his back to plan such an abominable scheme. Those traitors who had killed his wife. His Min-min.

And for the first time ever that day, he was thirsty for vengeance. He wanted revenge like he had never wanted anything before. An obsession that he had never truly felt prior. He would make sure that each and everyone of them suffered his retributions. Once they had gotten no use for him. Once he was done using them. He had become cold and calculative. He had learned to scheme and to use them for his advantage. The battles were ending, and he could soon get his revenge. He would soon make the members pay for the scheme they had done.

“Very soon, Min-min. Very soon”

He told her name placard that had accompanied him through the nights. He knew his Min-min would not be happy with her Wuji now, but he did not care. He could not care anymore. That Wuji was gone. He had been nice before, but it only led to heartbreak after heartbreak. He had been used enough. He had lost enough. He had suffered enough.

So, he waited for his chance to finally assuage his thirst for revenge. His chance to make those traitors suffered the pain he had to endure.

"Very soon, Min-min. Very soon.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This fanfic is purely for fun fanfic writing purposes. No copyright infringement intended, and strictly no commercial gain.
> 
> Warning:  
> As some might find this piece to be quite dark (or very dark for some), please be advised before proceeding. Nothing graphic though. THis fanfic is extremely AU, didn't follow canon at all and deviated very far away from the source material. For this piece, no historical resemblance whatsoever (so can be considered purely fictional fanfiction), and none intended. Trigger warning: this piece contained emotional turmoils and content that might be a trigger for some, so if you are not comfortable with this, please don't proceed. Again, nothing graphic though. 
> 
> Darker, conflicted portrayal of WJ, perhaps an evil WJ so if you're stickler to the canon, you might not enjoy this. Major character's death (alluded in this part). Unfavorable portrayals of some characters from the original sources.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The crowds were cheering jubilantly at the sight of their new emperor. A young man who had triumphantly led the fights against the previous dynasty, a formidable young leader who now sat on the new throne. Bedecked in his yellow robes made of the finest silk, the young man greeted his people with reassurance of re-building the peace and prosperity. He promised to return the harmony and happiness to his land and his people.

But the new emperor never once smiled. Elation and euphoria that filled the victorious land never once greeted the new emperor’s eyes.

Zhang Wuji’s eyes.

He had waited for this day. The beginning of his long awaited retribution. Ever since the day he had unwillingly bid his farewell to his wife. Ever since he had desolately buried his forever love. Ever since he had tasted his first ever thirst for vengeance.

‘Wait for me, Min-min. Once I am done with this, I will accompany you.’

Wuji had decided to ascend the throne to ensure the people could eventually enjoy the peace and stability that they had sacrificed so much to attain. But most importantly, he wanted his revenge. His paybacks toward those who had stabbed him behind the back. His vengeance for those who had caused his Min-min’s demise. An end to his tumultuous days and nights that had almost brought him down to his knees from that separation not so long time ago. A short span of time that felt like a different era for his disillusioned soul.

Wuji knew he could not recklessly exacted his revenges toward those traitors who had used him in the past. He did not want to jeopardize his chances. He had survived through these agonizing months, he had weathered harrowing nightmares even in his waking hours, so he could definitely hold a while longer. Not only for his revenges, but also for her memory. Most importantly for her memory. For her sake. When his Min-min was alive, she had never once wavered on her support toward his dream of bringing peace to his people. It had never been her wish to see the man she loved fought against her dynasty, her family, and she had never once betrayed her family. But his Min-min, his beautiful wife that now only existed inside his tormented memory had always believed in him, had always protected him, had always wanted him to finish what he had started without standing in his way. And such a selfless love had been taken away from him in order to pave the way for this victory. So for her, he would make sure to finish what he had once dreamed of achieving, he would fight for the peace of his people. Before he brought down those betrayers.

All for her. 

He began his rule with exceedingly high standard toward his former members, while surreptitiously curtailing their influence in the court by installing trustworthy and capable ministers and military generals. One mistake was all he needed to punish those who had once called him a leader but had schemed and lied to his face. He could wait, patiently, for the court to stabilize before he moved. He would wait until his stronghold was established before he attacked. Once he had no more use of those traitors, he would deal the blow toward them. One blow by one blow. Each revenge by each revenge. So as slowly as necessary, and as surely as the sun coming up at each daybreak, he had quietly put his plans in motions. He sowed seeds of discord among those members, while waiting for his chance to move.

No. While creating his chance to move.

As the whole year had almost gone, the civilians started to settle down more comfortably as the new emperor and his government had managed to bring stability to the land. But unbeknownst to them, the palace court had been nothing but tumultuous. The new emperor had banished several of his former sect members for alleged treason after proofs had been found in their chambers. Banished to the farthest part of the land. Exiled to the loneliest and harshest edge of the kingdom.

Wuji smiled coldly as he watched the proofs submitted by his subordinates. The proofs that he had ensured the other members found in the accused’s rooms. He had schemed so perfectly that no one could link the planted evidences to him.

“Min-min, do you hate me? I am no longer your naïve and kind Wuji. I guess I have learned well from those traitors on how to scheme.” A bitter laughter echoed through the imperial chamber. The bright and luxurious room felt cold and smothering for Wuji as he downed his cup of wine.

“Min-min, why don’t you come to my dream anymore? I miss you. I miss you so badly!!”

Angrily, Wuji smashed the cup in his hand, prompting the eunuch who had stood guard in front of the chamber to come in panic, worried that the emperor was hurt. Wuji swiftly sent them out as he sat on the table, his eyes never left the wooden placard on top of a special table that he had prepared for her.

“Min-min. My Min-min. Can you come to my dream tonight? I am dying for you. Please, Min-min. Don’t turn your back on me. Don’t ignore me.”

Wuji was pleading to no one in the empty chamber. His heart could no longer break ever since it turned to ashes along with her demise. He felt empty. He felt numb. He missed her. Even if they could only meet in his dream, he would treasure it. He wanted her. He needed her. With every breath he took, he needed her.

‘Wishing for Zhao Min to be by his side’

The words that he had once written on his paper lantern suddenly came flooding back to his mind. The paper lantern that he had lighted before he found out she had been alive. In one mad moment, he had instructed the eunuchs to bring him the paper lantern boat. Dozens of them. He would lit the boats and she would be back to him. Back to his arms.

‘Do you know how much I miss you?’

How he wished he could ask her this question one more time, just like he had done that beautiful night when they became husband and wife. But no matter how long he waited, she never came. He had filled his chambers with the paper lantern boats, had lit every single one of them with the sincerest wish he could utter for her to return. To be back by his side again. 

And still nothing. Nothing.

He still stared at the empty chamber. He still retired to the cold bed.

Wuji had just returned from his visit to nearby villages to inspect on the development of life there, the only time he had felt a slight reprieve from the raging battle inside his mind. The peaceful looks of contentment on his people’s faces were his precious consolations, and he had always imagined, had always hoped to see how happy she would be to know that, at the very least, her Wuji did not give up on this dream. He had dismissed the rest of the court when Zhou Dian had lingered behind. His former member who had been very vocal about his rejection toward Min-min. Indifferently, Wuji picked up the report that he needed to check before he addressed the man fidgeting in front of his table. 

“Zhou Dian, you seem to have something important to discuss with me?”

The older man quickly leaped to his prepared speech. He had been thinking of proposing a match, as there had been an anxious talk among the ministers that the young emperor did not have a matching empress to accompany him. A match that would benefit his position in the court as well. The mere mention of someone else to replace his Min-min was enough to incite Wuji’s fury. A cold and menacing look slowly appeared in his face, as he slowly placed the report on the table. Without hurry, he raised his face to look directly at the man who dared to propose such an idea.

“Zhou Dian, what have you just said?”

Wuji’s voice was low as he continued to stare directly at the older man’s eyes. Zhou Dian was taken aback by the coldness in his former leader’s voice, but he did not back down. He laid out the perfect match that he had been wanting the new emperor to consider. “Your majesty, the court has been worrying about finding the right match for you. I am sure the people will want to see their new emperor start his new family soon. And the matter of heir can be taken care of as well. If we send a formal match proposal, I am certain Zhou gu niang, I mean, Leader Zhou will be willing to…” Zhou Dian’s rambling was cut short when Wuji angrily cut him short.

“Zhou gu niang? Zhou Zhiruo?” the young emperor’s voice cracked as anger filled every inch of his body. Zhou Dian started to fidget even more when he felt the rage of his young emperor. “Your majesty, Zhou Dian is only suggesting a possibly the perfect match for the throne. You see, a union with one of the top sects will…”Zhou Dian’s words were once again cut short when Wuji angrily slammed the table in front of him. He could not believe the audacity of his former member to even suggest the match. “Zhou Dian!! How dare you even suggest that!!” temper had raised Wuji’s voice as fury filled him. As quickly as he could, Zhou Dian kneeled down to pacify his emperor. “Your majesty, please don’t be angry. Zhou Dian only thinks about your wellbeing. No matter what, an emperor needs an empress…”said Zhou Dian again. Furiously, Wuji rose from his seat and slowly, he walked closer toward the man he once called ‘elder brother.’

“Zhou Dian ya Zhou Dian…how quickly you forget about her,” said Wuji as his icy voice sent shiver down the elder man’s spine. A taunting sneer appeared on Wuji’s lips as he bent down to look directly at Zhou Dian’s eyes. Zhou Dian was suddenly reminded of a certain princess that had sacrificed herself for her father and brother. “How eager do you want to get rid of her memory, Zhou Dian?” asked Wuji coldly. His voice was barely above whisper, but it was enough to strike fear in the former member’s heart. “Now you want me to marry Zhou Zhiruo, you say?” asked Wuji as another cold laughter echoed through the empty room.

He brought his face closer to Zhou Dian’s, as he spilled out his well-guarded secret. “I have a wife, Zhou Dian. Her name is Zhao Min. Min-min Temur. I hope you still remember her…” said Wuji again as he clenched the man’s jaw with his hand. “But my wife is no longer here. She can no longer be here. Do you remember why, Zhou Dian? Or do you want me to refresh your memory?” asked Wuji as he tightened his clutch, his voice started to crack and his fingers trembled with fury.

“Your majesty, it was…it has always been Zhu lao si plan to..to..”Zhou Dian was now cracking under the increasing fear that Wuji had created inside his heart. “Yet you knowingly let me walk into the trap, Zhou Dian. You let me bear the brunt of your betrayals. But most appallingly, you take part in the scheme that take my wife away from me. Her blood is in your hands too, you traitor! You see, I could forgive you for your betrayals toward me, but I can never forgive you for your contribution toward Min-min’s death” hissed Wuji menacingly as he pushed the man away from him. “Guard! Come and take this man away. Put him in the solitary jail, no one can visit him. No one can talk to him!!” shouted Wuji angrily, before he turned to whisper coldly to Zhou Dian, “I want you to suffer a cold solitude that’s even worse than death, Zhou da ge...”

Wuji was quietly standing in front of his Min-min’s name placard. He poured a cup of wine onto the table. ‘Another one is down, Min-min. It won’t be long until I finish all this madness that has taunted me days and nights. Don’t be mad at me, Min-min. I broke my promise and told Zhou Dian about our union. Don’t be angry with me, please. Come to me again, Min-min. I have missed you so much. I have always missed you….” Wuji uttered his words to the quiet wooden placard. He only had Fan Yao and Zhu Lao Si left to tackle, then he could disappear from this burdensome existence. He could retreat to seclusion, giving Min-min his undivided attention as he waited for their eventual reunion again.

“Very soon, Min-min. Very soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This fanfic is purely for fun fanfic writing purposes. No copyright infringement intended, and strictly no commercial gain. Source materials belong to their respective owners please.
> 
> Warning:  
> As some might find this piece to be quite dark (or very dark for some), please be advised before proceeding. This fanfic is extremely AU, didn't follow canon at all and besides using the characters, this story deviated very far away from the source material. For this piece, no historical resemblance whatsoever (can be considered purely fictional fanfiction), and none intended. 
> 
> Trigger warning: this piece contained emotional turmoils and content that might be a trigger for some, so if you are not comfortable with this, please don't proceed. Again, not too graphic though.
> 
> For this chapter, there will be allusion of death of one of the side character that some might find slightly more on the cruel side (not explicit), so please be advised. 
> 
> Darker, conflicted portrayal of WJ, perhaps an evil WJ so if you're stickler to the canon, you might not enjoy this. Major character's death (alluded). Highly unfavorable portrayals of some characters from the original sources.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bright light filled the imperial chamber as another morning came, chasing away the coldness from the rain that had accompanied the night’s sleep of the young emperor. But the warmth of the morning sun did not dispel the coldness in the man’s heart. A heart that had been battered by endless longing and unending yearning for his most beloved wife. A heart that had long been drown in the loneliness of his solitary life.

Zhang Wuji’s heart.

As he always did each day, Wuji rose from the bed and stood quietly in front of her altar. Many days and many nights had left him behind, but the pain of losing her never ceased. Ever since that day, his world had been turned upside down, and no one could save him any longer. A wave of desperation surged inside his tired heart as he closed his eyes. He missed her so much. Her stubbornness, her strengths, her weaknesses, her fierce protectiveness toward him.

Her everything.

He had long forgotten how it felt to love, to be happy. But today, he felt alive. The chance that he had been waiting for finally came within his grasp. The time for his paybacks against the mastermind of the plot that had taken her away from him, and against another one whom she once called teacher.

“Min-min, this day has finally come. I have been patiently waiting for so long for this chance. Will you be happy for me? My trusted generals have succeeded in collecting undeniable proofs of Zhu lao shi’s and Fan Yao’s plot to usurp the throne…”

The throne.

Wuji sighed as he quietly scanned his surrounding. He never wanted this throne, never wanted those kowtows and bows of admirations from the people. He never wished to sleep in this grand chamber decorated with the best ornaments and furniture.

No. Never all of these luxuries.

All that he had ever wished for was to feel the simple happiness that she once described so beautifully on that ox cart several years back. All that he had ever dreamed of was to spend his lifetime with her in a secluded countryside, where they could enjoy their peaceful life as they raised their children together.

But that dream had been taken away by those he once called brothers.

When he finally obtained solid evidences against Zhu lao shi and Fan Yao, Wuji felt exhilarated. His heart raced, as he examined the written evidences in front of him. Finally. The day that he had been waiting for finally came. The day when circumstances and his unsatiated thirst for revenge against the last two men that played crucial roles in taking her away finally aligned.

“Min-min, will you be angry with me? I cannot be your old Zhang Wuji anymore. That naïve young man had died when those arrows took you away. Now I need to do this. I need to bring them down. Would you still protect me, Min-min?”

“You always wished for me to succeed in bringing peace to my people. You have even willingly sacrificed yourself to pave my way, so I would make sure that this dynasty strives. Don’t worry. I have carefully arranged for the succession of the throne and elected several trustworthy ministers and military generals as regents to help and to keep the new ruler in check. I will never let your sacrifice be meaningless. I could not let that happen. I would not let that happen.”

Wuji felt his vision blurred as tears welled up in his restless eyes. Slowly, he stepped closer to the altar where her name placard stood. His only companion in the spacious chamber when all the candles had been trimmed at nights.

“Min-min, you used to tell me to be careful about selecting the people that I trust. I have learned my lessons well. I have paid too high of a price, Min-min, so I will never make the same mistake again.”

A sad smile appeared on his lips as he recalled how she used to lecture him on trusting others too easily. How he wished she could tease him again, just like that long-gone past when she joked about his naivety in trustingly exchanged her gold headpiece for the ox cart and simple dresses. He would willingly give up his life to listen to her teasing one more time. He would give up everything if only he could hear her voice one more time. Everything.

“As soon as the sun sets today, I will no longer be the emperor. Min-min, I can finally be free. I can finally be closer to you again. So please wait for me...wait for me”

Wuji hoarsely whispered to the wooden placard on the altar, as he slowly traced her name. He did not realize that the main eunuch had came to help the emperor changed and got ready for the day. None of the eunuch knew who ‘Zhao Min’ was, but they knew that the person must mean so much for their emperor from the resolute loyalty the young man gave to the person. To the woman that now existed only in the broken stories shared by their emperor during his resting time.

Upon finalizing the plans with his steadfastly loyal court, Wuji quickly raced his horse to the abandoned military camp that once belonged to his former sect.

The place where she drew her last breath.

Anger washed over him when he remembered that day, the beginning of his unending nightmare. Since then, he had decreed that noone could enter the area, but the two schemers dared to plot against him there. His former allies even dared to try to lure him into their traps.

Those traitors!

Wuji’s expression hardened when he approached the secluded area where he once suffered his biggest and most bitter betrayal. He could see that his former member was facing the front of the military tent, clearly waiting for someone. As quickly as he could, Wuji ordered the sole general that accompanied him to temporarily retreat and to wait for the next step of the plan, leaving him alone as he approached his target. This had now become his own battle. His battle against his last two former members who had betrayed him then, and still tried to betray him now. For them, he had planned his revenges carefully, meticulously.

"You are very daring to overstep your boundaries, general..."

Wuji's cold voice had caught the older man off guard as the latter quickly turned around. A perfunctory greeting was given by the reluctant general, as the man quickly scanned his surroundings. His shoulder started to relax when he realized that Wuji had come alone, a fact that drew a cold smile from the younger man.

"I've known what you have been plotting behind my back, general Zhu. I guess today you are supposed to finalize the plan with minister Fan, isn't it? Unfortunately, you will not be able to meet him... "

Wuji's icy voice unsettled the man standing in front of him, though the proud general refused to back down.

"Your majesty... your subordinate do not understand what your majesty have just said..."

Zhang Wuji knew that Zhu lao shi was trying to find his unguarded moment before launching an attack.

"You don't have to understand, general. You won't need to understand..."

He had long seen the truth behind Min-min's warning of this particular member of his court. He knew that Zhu lao shi never left his post unprepared. But this time, Wuji had already been few steps ahead. He was ready for his own attack.

"Plotting to overthrow your own leader, general?"

The frontal question surprised the general, but Zhu lao shi was not ready to give up. It was too early but the older man didn't have any choice, and Wuji felt a strange sense of satisfaction to see the man in front him slowly crumbled.

"Then your majesty...seems like your majesty have underestimated the severity of...my plan, seeing that you come here unprepared..."

A sardonic smile formed on the younger man's lips as he approached the general, movements that were enough to prompt the older man to signal for his archers to attack. Wuji sneered as he saw the rash action of the skilled military general, but he didn't halt his steps. He did not even stop when one of the archers released his arrow.

For he knew, it was aimed at the older man.

Wuji stood besides the older man, who was now doubling in pain as the arrow had pierced his right foot. The old Wuji would swiftly jump to the wounded man's defense, but not now. Not anymore. This Wuji could not find any pity, could not muster any sympathy for the man who had so cruelly betrayed him.

"I am afraid that the unprepared one today...is you.... Zhu da ge... "

Wuji's voice was cold and ruthless as he addressed the man like he used to, with the name that he had come to despise more than anything. He turned his head to look at the wounded man besides him, as another arrow hit the general's left foot, forcing him to kneel.

"You have quite a good plan there, Zhu da ge, except for one crucial flaw. You have underestimated me. You see... the old Zhang Wuji might fall to your trap and these arrows would be aimed at him. But not this Zhang Wuji..."

Wuji lowered himself down to look directly at Zhu lao shi's face. A disdainful smile appeared on his emotionless face.

"It hurts, doesn't it? To know that your strategy failed because your own vassals betrayed you? Those you called brothers. Just like what you did to me...to her that day...."

"What I did was necessary to pave your victory. You have been bewitched by that evil woman!!!"

Zhu lao shi defiantly refused to back down, as he spewed the sentences that sent a raging fury inside Wuji's mind. Wuji stood up, anger and contempt seeped through every fibre of his body.

"Your betrayal has taken away the person that I have loved more than my own life, Zhu da ge. Yet you still dare to call her an evil woman?"

Wuji's voice cracked with fury as he landed a powerful hit on the general's shoulder, effectively sending the man backward. Zhu lao shi could only writhed as the pain of his broken ribs nearly incapacitated him, but still he pulled himself up. Still he taunted the young leader.

"Your victory, your throne would never happen without me. It should be me on that throne!!"

Mirthless laughter was heard in the midst of the quiet area, as Wuji turned to face his opponent.

"You are right. I would have never ascended this throne without you, Zhu da ge."

Wuji replied as he calmly took his steps toward the older man. His eyes fixed on his target, like a tiger approaching its prey.

"Your schemes have awaken this Zhang Wuji. Because of you, not only I could endure the battles against our common enemies, but also against the inner conflicts within our former sect. Your backstabbing have given me fuel to survive and succeed in this throne. Your betrayal has galvanized me to complete my goals and achieve this stability as swiftly as possible. And you know why, Zhu da ge?”

Once again Wuji came close to the older man as he focused his steel gaze on his opponent’s face, a face that had been marred with fear and doubts.

“So that I could finally deal with traitors like you…”

Another scornful smirk appeared on Wuji’s face, as he turned his back on the stunned general. He could hear the indignant mutterings from behind him, but he did not care.

“For all of those lessons, thank you….Zhu da ge…”

Wuji delivered his last words to his former vassal mercilessly, as he walked toward the tent. Without stopping his strides, Wuji slowly, deliberately raised his right arm before he twitched his fingers. He could immediately hear the sound of the flying arrows from where he had left his former vassal, but he did not spare another glance to the man behind him as he entered the tent.

“Another one is down. Almost there, Min-min. Almost there. I will finish everything today, and you will have my undivided attention. I promise you. Please wait for me. Promise you will wait for me, my most beloved Min-min.”

Zhang Wuji closed his eyes as his mind recalled her beautiful face, her steadfast loyalty to him.

'Very soon, MIn-min. Very soon'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer can be found in chapter 1. This chapter perhaps can feel darker than the rest so please be aware. Very dark Wuji (I think). 
> 
> The last chapter before the epilogue (tentatively planned) 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy :)

Quietness had befallen the secluded area. The surrounding hills had given an eerie sense of isolation at the place. No sound was heard but the rustling leaves and the chirps of the birds that quiet morning. No one could be seen but a young emperor who was sitting quietly inside the tent that had started to be ravaged by nature. A young emperor who had bid his time for so long to find a glimpse of solace in his wearisome life.

  
Zhang Wuji's life.

  
He hated this place with all his might. He loathed this place with every fibre of his being. The place where he had foolishly walked into the trap set by those traitors. The place where he had unknowingly brought her closer to her demise. The place where she had sacrificed herself for her family. For him.

  
The place where his hell began.

  
With a broken sigh, Wuji downed his wine as he waited patiently for his last target to arrive. He had been waiting for this day, had been anticipating for this chance to finally confront the one man whose betrayal hurt the most.

  
The man she had once referred to as teacher. The man who had been by her side for ten years. The man to whom he had entrusted her safety when all his former sect's members rejected her.

  
Fan Yao.

  
The mere sound of that name was enough to jolt his anger. He had deliberately left his retribution to this former ally for the last. He wanted to know, needed to know why the older man could be so heartless toward the pupil who had treated him so kindly, so respectfully.

  
The sound of footsteps entering the tent had brought back Wuji's attention. Slowly, he put his empty cup down on the table in front of him, and he looked up. After all these times, he could finally finish what he had started. What he had been waiting for ever since the day he had lost the one thing, the one person he loved the most.

  
His wife. His Min-min.

  
"I've been waiting for you for so long, Fan Yao shi..."

  
His cold voice suddenly broke the silence inside the tent. Fan Yao had quickly paid his respect, and Wuji knew that older man had started to feel anxious.

  
"Looking for someone to finalize your grand scheme...to overthrow me?"

  
A sneer appeared on Wuji's lips when he saw the thunderstruck expression on his former member.

  
"A daring plan you have concocted there, trying to overthrow your leader. It's such a great pity that your scheme will not work this time. It did that day...but not this time..."

  
Wuji slowly stood up from his seat, and quietly went around the low table to approach Fan Yao. His cold eyes never left the other man's face as each step he took brought him closer to his target. His former right-hand vassal.

  
His biggest betrayer.

  
"Remember this place, Fan Yao shi? That day, we were also standing inside this tent, just like this...waiting for Min-min's family to come..."

  
The mention of her name had brought back a frightening wave of sadness and emptiness inside Wuji's heart, as he closed his eyes to remember his brave princess, his beautiful wife.

  
"Your majesty...I...hope your majesty can understand the choice that we made that day..."

  
Mirthless chuckles escaped from Wuji's lips. The younger man's expression hardened as he stood right in front of his once confidante, his steely eyes bored into the other man's. Wuji could sense that Fan Yao was struggling to keep his emotions as those past, and present, betrayals came back to the older man's mind. He hated the fact that Fan Yao still willingly used her as the perfect leverage for their victory, despite knowing the depth of his feeling toward Min-min, the extent of his sacrifices for her.

  
"If you betrayed me then, and even if you succeed in your plan to get rid of me now, I can still tolerate that. Even if you stab me behind my back, I can accept it. Even if you kill me that day, I will not hold it against you. If we have defeated her father and brother at the battlefield, I would not hesitate to give my all for our victory. But what you have planned against her? I cannot accept that..."

  
Wuji could hear his voice had cracked as his anger rose. His contempt had overwhelmed him, just like his thirst for revenge had consumed every inch of his soul.

  
"Your majesty...you have to understand, we have never intended for Zhao gu niang to take those arrows meant for her fa..."

  
Fan Yao didn't get the chance to finish his words when Wuji angrily landed his palm on the other man's upper torso that sent him backward.

  
"Never meant for her?"

  
Wuji slowly approached his former ally. His cold eyes fixed on the man she had once revered, as Fan Yao regained his balance.

  
"Still lying, Fan Yao shi? You might be able to lie to the old Zhang Wuji, that foolish young man who had desperately tried to save her...but not this Zhang Wuji..."

  
"I have dispatched my trusted men to investigate every scheme that you have concocted behind my back. You and the rest of our old sect members..."

  
Stopping besides his last remaining betrayer, Wuji coldly asked a question that had been haunting him ever since he had found out more details about his members' plot to eliminate their biggest threats during those tumultuous time.

  
"Tell me one thing, Fan Yao shi. Was she ever meant to walk away alive that day?"

  
Wuji's question had shocked his opponent, forcing the older man to turn his head to face the young emperor besides him.

  
But Wuji did not spare him a glance.

  
"Jiaozhu...how..."

  
The sound of Fan Yao addressing him like the man used to years ago had caught Wuji's attention. He could hear desperation started to creep into Fan Yao's voice, and his lips curled up in a taunting sneer. 

  
"You have not answered my question. Were you and the rest of the members ever meant to let her walk away from this place, alive and unharmed?"

  
Fan Yao was still struggling to find his voice when Wuji turned around to face the man besides him. His expression ablazed with disdain, his voice as cold as winter snow.

  
"Two of the surviving archers have confessed. They had prepared enough arrows to eliminate all enemies present in that meeting...and that orders, Fan Yao shi, included her as the target..."

  
It felt like forever before Fan Yao finally blurted out the scheme that had been kept a secret these past years, as he realized that the young man besides him had learned everything about that plan. The plot that had been carefully planned and concealed from their young leader back then.

  
The plot to eliminate any ties that the promising young leader had had with their enemies, including a certain princess that had captured his heart and soul.

  
"Your majesty...all of us had agreed that to advance in our battles, we need to get your full commitment. Free of any influence from the enemies...and that include eliminating any personal link to...to Zhao gu niang..."

  
"We could not risk letting her free, knowing well she could be a formidable threat down the road. So the plan was to eliminate the Prince and Young Prince before...before her..."

  
Wrath filled every inch of Wuji's body, as his body trembled with fury.

  
"But she has jumped in front of her father, shielding him, making it impossible for the archers to...proceed as planned. And your intervention...We have to abort the plan, letting the two generals escaped..."

  
With voice trembling with anger, Wuji icily confronted the crumbling man in front of him.

  
The man whose betrayal cut the deepest.

  
"Why did you plan to keep her till the last? To make her suffer more?"

  
Fan Yao was deliberating, before he sighed heavily.

  
"Because if you saw her get hurt, we have expected that you will swiftly react, as you did. Your interference will make it harder to eliminate the remaining targets..."

  
Wuji menacingly walked to stand in front of him. His face contorted with fury.

  
"And this order to eliminate her came from you, Fan Yao shi!! You who have seen her growing up. You who have given her some peace of mind when the other members treated her so unfairly. You to whom I have entrusted her safety when others wanted to hurt her!! You!!"

  
For a split second, Wuji had let his guard down as he shouted out the painful truth against the other man. For a moment, he could not hide his brokenness.

  
And as quickly as those weak moment came, another wave of anger overwhelmed him. Turning his back against his old comrade, he walked toward the table where his wine cup was.

  
"Let me ask you this. Have you ever genuinely cared about her? When you saved her from the execution, did you do that for her sake...or only for the sake of your plan to use her?"

  
Fan Yao was quiet. He could not answer the question that Wuji had asked. He did not know the answer.

  
Wuji scoffed coldly as he filled his empty cup with wine, and slowly turning toward his target.

  
"Have you ever felt any remorse, Fan Yao shi? Have you ever thought about her with regrets?"

  
Wuji"s voice was calmer. He held the wine cup tightly, as he walked several steps closer.

  
"Jiaozhu...I...we had to do what we need to do for this victory...what we did work, we manage to build this dynasty...we bring you to the throne..."

  
Wuji sneered as he heard Fan Yao's pathetic excuse.

  
"We could still win the battle without that abhorrent tactic! And let me tell you something...this throne...I never wanted this in the first place!!"

  
"But you were right, you have brought me to this throne. You and the rest of you. Your betrayal had enabled me to succeed...to bring stability as quickly as I could to this land. You have given me the chances to finally deal with traitors...like you..."

  
Wuji cruelly whispered to the other man's face as he slowly raised his wine cup.

  
"Fan Yao shi, on behalf of my wife, I am offering you this first cup of wine to thank you for being her teacher for more than 10 years. For teaching her and protecting her in those 10 years you were by her side..."

  
Fan Yao was stunned to hear Wuji's words.

  
"Your...wife? Your majesty...do you mean your majesty and Zhao gu niang are..."

  
Wuji had just refilled his wine cup when he turned his attention back to Fan Yao.

  
"Didn't you call me 'jiaozhu' just now? Then respect her! Call her 'jiazhu furen'...as you should have long time ago..."

  
"Min-min and I are married, but our times together has ended too quickly. It has been cut too short. You remember why? Because all of you to whom I have given my loyalty have taken her away from me..."

  
Facing his stunned opponent, Wuji laughed mirthlessly, as he recounted the past betrayal that had drown him in all this madness. He once again raised his second cup of wine.

  
"On her behalf, I offer you this cup of wine to thank you for standing by her side when others openly vilified her..."

  
Wuji raised his last cup of wine as he looked directly into Fan Yao's eyes with his blazing eyes.

  
"And I offered this last cup of wine to thank you for your protection, for your service to me as your leader...for all sacrifices you made during that years you infiltrated the enemy's fortress...risking your own life..and for bringing me to this throne."

  
Without breaking his eye contact, Wuji had smashed the empty cup on the floor. He threw a sword to Fan Yao, as he wielded his own.

  
"Now I want my payback, Fan Yao shi...you have so cruelly mapped her demise, and I cannot...I will not forgive you for that!"

  
As soon as the last words were spoken, the two men were involved in intense fights, but still Wuji held back. He had deliberately let Fan Yao hit him.

  
Once. Twice.

  
And he didn't fight back when Fan Yao's sword pierced through his lower abdomen, much to the confusion of the older man.

  
"And those hits...this wound...are to pay back all the risks you've taken for Min-min and I..and for saving her from her execution..."

  
Having paid all his dues, Wuji could finally let go of any hesitation, any restraints. He raised his head to once again face his opponent. His eyes were blazing with hatred, his heart was burning with the thirst of revenge.

  
"Now it's finally time for my revenge. I want you to pay for her death...Fan...Yao.. shi!!!"

  
Without holding back, Wuji had unleashed all his kungfu, his immense inner energy, his anger to quickly subdue the man he once called brother. The man she once called teacher.

  
Wuji had broken the other man's limbs, incapacitated the latter abilities to move. But he did not deal another blow toward the wounded man. At the last minute, he still could not land his final hit against her former teacher.

  
He had been her teacher for ten years, after all. The only former member of his who had once shared a friendship with her. No matter how false that bond had been, his Min-min had once found an ally in that wounded man.

  
It took a great effort for him to hold back, as he decisively turned around. Without looking back, he had coldly ordered the guards, who had waited outside as soon as Fan Yao had entered the tent earlier, to take away the man in front of him.

  
Fan Yao was writhing in pain before he said his last words as the guards dragged him away.

  
"I did...care about her..."

  
Wuji sat on the floor quietly, as he silently scanned the tent. Everything was still in the same position. Under his order, nothing could be changed ever since that day. The silence the befell him felt deafening. The pain from the stab wound in his abdomen had brought him down on his knees as he weakly leaned back to rest against the low table behind him. But that agony was nothing compared to the pain in his chest, in his heart.

The hurt, the emptiness in his soul.

  
After a long time, he finally let go all of his suffering as tears flowing down his cheek. He could finally accomplish what he had set out to do. He could finally end all of this madness that had so merciless trapped him in his worst nightmare.

  
He could finally be with his love, his wife, his Min-min again.

  
"Min-min... My beloved Min-min...it's done. It's over. I've avenged you... I can finally end this madness..."

  
Wuji hoarsely whispered to the empty tent. He felt so tired, so cold. The bright sunlight that entered the tent could not give him a sense of peace and comfort that he had long been searching for.

  
" I am so tired, Min-min...can you come to me again? Can you comfort me in your arms again? Like you did that night...Our wedding night...Please...Min-min, my Min-min...I miss you. I miss you so much..."

  
His sobs racked his weakened body, and he could feel his consciousness slipping as his vision blurred.

  
"I am...tired.. Min-min...Wait for me a bit as...I...rest my eyes...It's so...cold...here..."

  
Wuji felt exhausted. The burdens that he had been carrying felt too heavy to shoulder. He needed to rest. He could feel his body shivered, as the afternoon sunshine that broke into the tent could only give a tiny flicker of warmth for the young man. The broken-hearted man who had lost everything when he lost her.

And slowly,  he closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to those happier times with her by his side. To those days when he could hear her beautiful laughter. To that night when they were one. Just him and her.

His beautiful love.

 

_'Min-min...my most beloved Min-min._

  
_Would you forgive me? I couldn't protect you in this lifetime._

 _Would you still be willing to see me?  I_ _have gone so far for you. I have abandoned many things to be with you again. I miss you. I really want to be with you again. To see you one more time._

  
_Min-min...my most beloved Min-min._

  
_If there's a next lifetime for us, would you still be willing to stand by my side? Would you wait for me?_

  
_Because I would._

  
_In our next lifetimes, I want to bump into you again. I want to meet you like we did at that Green Willow Manor. I want to tickle your foot again. I want you to annoy me again. I want you to scold me, to tease me again.  I want you to challenge me again._

  
_Min-min...my beloved Min-min._

  
_In our next lifetimes, would you still love me? Would you still be willing to marry me?_

  
_Because I would._

  
_I would chase you, I would drop everything for you. I would tease you. I would fight for you. Just like what you had done for me. I would protect you to pay back for my failure in this life._

  
_Min-min...my most beloved Min-min._

  
_When I see you again. would you still be willing to spare a glance at me? Would you still fight for me?_

  
_Because I would._

  
_In that lifetime, let's meet again as two ordinary people. Not as a princess, not as a rebel leader._

_Not as an enemy._

  
_And when that time finally comes for us, let's fall in love again._

  
_Because I would go astray without you._

_Because I would lose everything, if I never saw you again.'_


End file.
